


Little Favor

by Mundy



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Erotica, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Love, Lust, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Passion, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rival Relationship, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Space Husbands, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundy/pseuds/Mundy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dandy is brought out to Prince's ship harbor in order to help out with a smaller technical problem on Prince's ship. The encounter leads to repressed tension, tons of sexual jokes and eventually a lot more helping hand than intentionally planned. Feelings are discovered and before Dandy knows it he has, once again, managed to get himself into a tricky situation only a man of his skill can get himself out of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This is an early, and first draft, work based around Prince and Dandy from Space Dandy. I began writing this erotic fanfic back in 2014 and I never seemed to pick it back up, though, from time to time I glance back on what I have written and now, 2017, I've finally decided to revamp and finish it. I hope you enjoy reading!

“I think you own me a favor,”  
“Favor? The hell would that mean?”  
“You plowed into me, from behind and never even called,” Prince chuckled.  
“Why would I call a loser,” Dandy smirked back, teasing him.

A quiet “tch”, escaped Prince’s lips as he turned away in embarrassment. One of the few things he hated more than losing, was being reminded of having lost. Prince glanced up at Dandy, who was slightly taller than him. That confident smirk, and those playful eyes. He toyed with him again. He didn’t like it, or did he? Just watching the other standing there, all tall and might, knowing where he had him pinned, seemed to be something to Dandy’s amusement. He hadn’t even gotten to the favor part, before Dandy had interrupted him.

“Just help me out a little,” Prince tried again.  
“With what?”  
“I need some technical help back at my ship,”  
“Pfft,”  
“Dandy, please,” Prince turned around to him.  
“I can’t do advanced stuff like that,”

Tilting his head a little, Dandy overheard a begging tone in Prince’s voice. Hell, this was actually something that suited him. To tease him around like this, making him flustered, it was funnier than to embarrass him by crushing his ego. The other had probably swallowed most of his pride before coming to him for help. Sure, Dandy knew a thing or two when it came to fixing space ships, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to lend Prince a hand here. He had a high tech robot who could deal with the wrongs that occurred on board. But, then again, there was something about his light blue eyes which just… Ticked something in him. 

Ticked… No, not really ticked. Something else.  
“Dandy… Please.” Prince closed his eyes.  
“Well, since ya’ are askin’ so nicely, beggin’ on your knees and all that,” Dandy chuckled.  
“Don’t stretch the line now, Space Man,” 

Heading over to where Prince’s ship was standing, Dandy hadn’t actually expected that it was his racing ship that he would be taking care of. Shining and red as always, Dandy couldn’t really see what the problem was outside, since it looked stunning as always. Prince poked his upper arm and guided him up to the tiny cockpit inside the ship. Hopefully Dandy would be able to do something about the problem he had had in his cockpit since Mr. Space Cowboy here, crashed into him. Oh, Prince noticed the amazed face on the alien hunters face, he had seen that before – Not that any other except for him and his crew had been up here.

“I got all the tools you’ll need, most likely,” Prince sat down, pointing over at an opened panel.  
“What’s the problem at all?” Dandy took off his jacket, and squatted down, peeking in.  
“Problem? Well… What isn’t the problem,” Prince sighed.  
“Blinking lights, turning too much to left and a disgusting noise,”  
“Rats?” Dandy teased, hinting to Squeak. 

Prince let out a little laugh, as Dandy laid down onto his back and pulled himself in under the panel. Watching him doing that, made something flutter inside Prince. The red sweater that had slightly slipped up, revealing some of his skin. The strong arms finding their way up under the panel, and not to mention those beautiful brown eyes which occasionally peeked up at him and met his blue ones. At one moment, he had caught himself blushing, and had to turn away his head to avoid awkwardness. 

Well, it wasn’t much of technical problem. A wire had popped out of place, and that was it, but Dandy liked it though, laying down here and owning himself a favor – Come on, a favor for Prince? It would be the opposite now, that Prince owned him a favor. As Prince turned away, he stuck the wire back in and popped out from the panel sitting up at the floor a little before getting up again, running a hand by his own hair.

“A wire,”  
“Nothing else?!” Prince turned around again, staring shocked at him.  
“Nope, just a wire,” Dandy laughed, as the other’s face blushed up.  
“Now I feel stupid,”  
“Oh come on, it was a hidden wire… Or well… Maybe not really…”  
“Don’t try to make me feel better, this is all just awkward now,”  
“It could’ve been worse,” Dandy implied  
“Really now, how?”

Dandy shrugged his shoulders as he walked over to Prince, who sat in the captain’s seat, placed a hand onto the back of the seat and leaned down onto Prince’s level. He stared into his eyes, and smirked over at him. Well, now he didn’t have to impress the other anymore. Hopefully he had understood what he could be capable of, even though he wasn’t a famous racer or anything special at all. 

Having the other leaning towards him, he forced himself somewhat deeper into the seat, trying to hide away his blush and nervous eyes. But then, Dandy’s warm, brown eyes caught onto his and he couldn’t help but to stare back. Those confident eyes with their own warmth, the same eyes that had moved Prince in a new way. Having Dandy this close and leaned over, he could see down his sweater and sense the smell of his perfume. Or was it his hair? Whatever it was, it smelled so good. Almost seducing.

“D…Dandy,” Prince stuttered a little.  
“Awkward enough for ya’?”  
“Stop it already, you big moron,”  
“I’m a handsome moron,” He winked at the other.  
“You’re just teasing me again, aren’t you.”  
“Maybe,”

Dandy leaned further towards Prince, and now his face was right by Prince’s. Dandy wasn’t sure whether Prince actually swung this way or not, but if he was, why not just give it a try? The guy had a pretty good ass – An ass which probably was just as good looking without clothes as with. Dandy leaned all the way in, and locked lips with Prince. Holding onto the kiss, Prince’s face flustered up again, turning all red like a tomato. Prince wasn’t sure if this was actually happening or not. But the feeling of Dandy’s lips pressing against his, the warm and gentle lips of his, this had to be real. 

Prince raised a hand and grabbed onto the thing that hung around Dandy’s neck, pulling him down a little closer, and Dandy followed his lead, letting his hand fall down onto Prince’s neck, holding onto that, kissing him deeper. To actually feel his lips towards his own; Prince wasn’t over the part where this felt like a dream. He let his tongue slip into the others mouth, and it was quickly met by the other’s tongue, which was twice as playful. Prince’s heart pounded a little extra, as he felt a bulge starting to grow forth. He wanted more than just a kiss. Something more than just the heath of the other’s breath, what he wanted was – “Da…Dandy,” Prince mumbled out between the kissing. He wanted the alien hunter, all of the alien hunter. He wanted him to use those arms of his to shove him towards a wall, for that smug face of his to caress his. He wanted Dandy, in every way possible. 

Dandy leaned away and stared Prince into the eyes. Tinkerbell’s blue eyes had changed now, they weren’t half as insecure and sweet as they had been a moment ago. No, now they were filled with something else. Lust. Craving. Desperation. With a smug smirk, he caught up on what Prince was aiming for. Prince leaned up from the seat, staying close to Dandy who bent back up with him, staying close to each other. Prince still had his hand onto the necklace, keeping a track of the alien hunter. 

“Gotten the taste of me now, huh?”  
“Shut up, will you? Just because I’m in need of a man, it doesn’t mean that I have a taste for you,”

Prince zipped open his racing suit, taking off his gloves and tossing them onto the dashboard. He tossed his hair back as he turned his attention back to Dandy. With the turn, Prince let his hands crawl up under the alien hunter’s sweater, letting his finger runs by the smooth skin of Dandy’s. What a tingling feeling.

“How about I make ya’ shut up instead?” Dandy mocked back, letting a hand hook onto the suit.  
“Some women said they called you space dandy for a reason,” Prince chuckled, kissing his neck.  
“Yeah?” Dandy smirked.  
“And if it is for the reason I believe,” He nibbled on Dandy’s neck.  
“I most likely, won’t be able to suppress my noises.” Prince whispered, backing up towards a wall.

As Dandy’s back hit the wall, Prince removed his sweater, placing a hand onto his belt as well. Dandy took off Prince’s upper part of the suit, as well the black torso he had beneath it. He caressed the back of his, switching places – This time, Prince would have to be walled. He kissed his lips, pulling in his tongue again, playing around in his mouth. On the other hand, Prince had unzipped Dandy’s pants, and were busy caressing the bulging member down below and to Prince’s surprise, Dandy was already quite hard...


	2. Chapter 2: The wetter Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we return to the heated sex of the racer whom ended up with a wetter favor than what he had expected... I am so sorry for the delay, everyone!

¬Dandy leaned in and kissed Prince’s neck, giving it a slight nibble every now and then, on various areas of the skin. The nape, his jawline, and the start of his shoulder. The others skin was so soft, and smelled of perfume, but also fuel. Prince’s hands matched the rest of his skin too, at least it felt like it, judging by the gentle strokes the other gave to his member. Warm, soft and gentle. Not very feminine either. Manly, but still gentle. 

Dandy let both of his hands trail down Prince’s tiny waist, this guy was so skinny, hell, Dandy was kind of scared that the other would break if he went too rough on him. He wouldn’t want that, although, he did want to see and kiss the other’s back. Nip, scratch and kiss it as the other moaned, begged. He wanted all of it. Dandy switched side of Prince’s neck, and kept kissing it, letting his hands hook onto the lower part of his suit – That simple movement made Prince all flustered and he leaned all the way back towards the wall, shivering at the cold feeling of the metal in the cockpit. 

Prince kept his hand still for a moment, taking a deep breath, face redder than a supernova. Dandy was actually going to take off the rest of his suit, and other’s determination tempted him, but also made him a little nervous. Prince hadn’t done this in a while, what if he had gotten super bad? What if the other made of fun of his feminine building and started to laugh? Compared to Dandy, of all people, he probably would be so bad. He was sure that the other had way more experience than him. At least that was what it came off as. In addition, it was somewhat embarrassing in the way that he was even more aroused than the alien hunter was. With his member twitching occasionally at the nibbles from the older man, Prince couldn’t help but let smaller gasps escape his thin lips. The fact that a man could make him feel so gentle, so weak, what was up with that? 

“D…Dandy,” Prince whimpered towards the other’s ear.  
“Hm?”  
“I’m… I’m kind of…”  
“… Rusty.” Prince mumbled, leaning his head down a little as he muttered towards the hunter’s skin.

Dandy snickered a little. Fresh meat? Nah. It couldn’t be. Not prince. Brown hues glanced over at the racer that had taken refuge in his shoulder, all red. Dandy snickered as he stroke the other’s hips, keeping the part of his suit on for now. He wouldn’t force him. Dandy placed more kisses towards Prince’s skin, humming softly.

“I’ll be gentle to ya’, if ya’ still wan--”  
“Of course I want to! But… Don’t be all gentle either,”  
“Oh?”  
“I said was … Rusty, not new to sex.” Prince snorted. “I’m 26 you know.”  
“Make up your mind, Tinkerbelle” Dandy laughed a little, kissing Prince’s neck again.

“I want it, Dandy – I want you to –“ Prince moved to nudge Dandy’s forehead, blue, passionate hues meeting with Dandy’s softer brown ones. Black mane mixed with blue as Prince dragged his nails softly over the other’s shoulders. “—I want you to fuck me like you brag,” A sudden change to the racers speech made both of them smirk, and especially Prince.

“—Hmm, like I brag?” Dandy let his hands remove the lower part of Prince’s suit now, dragging his boxers down with it. Lips pressed towards each other as Prince moved his hand softly over the alien hunters shaft, rubbing and stroking it softly, tongues lightly playing with each other and pants exchanged with pleased chuckles now and then. Dandy nipped at Princes lips as he placed his hand around the other’s shaft, stroking it back. “—Loud, fierce and – All around the place then?” Dandy snickered on Prince’s lips. Oh, he could do that. 

Prince let out a surprised, and shivering gasp as Dandy’s hand got a hold of his erect member, clearly this alien hunter must had been in this situation before!? Having his big, somewhat cold hand around his member, playing around with it, letting his hand gently caress it, it was excessively exciting. And Dandy seemed to enjoy it even more, seeing how Prince couldn’t help but to whimper. Dandy’s hands were so damn cold, but it wasn’t a bad cold – Matter of fact, it actually felt pretty good. Cold towards his warm, causing him to pant lightly, and causing the alien hunter to smirk even more.

He was still flustered though, he had had females before, but never a… Never a male. He knew he came off like that type of guy, but he hadn’t paid much attention to males, but Dandy… Dandy had been different. There had been something about that cocky attitude of his. Those extra years. That smug face and confidence. Someone who actually stood up against him, and claimed to be better, was an arousing thought. But, he himself, was much more arousing. His gentle touches, soft kisses and determined movements. Would he laugh though? Seeing how he had never, ever gotten down with a guy? Dandy was the type to laugh but…

Dandy had to admit, he had never done this before, but come on; he handled his own length with perfect care, so it was only natural what he would do when it came to someone else’s. He had had enough women down his shaft, and he had blew of various types of alien chicks, males and such before, so it wasn’t so different with humans, right? The same touching, trailing and of course – The mind blowing cherry on the top. 

Dandy squatted down in front of the other, placing a hand onto Prince’s hips, still holding a hand onto the other’s shaft. The others blue hues followed the alien hunters movements. He had seen this before, and why was he of all going to do that? Prince was so ashamed of his length. Dandy let his fingers trail along it, giving the tip of it a gentle kiss, followed by a slow lick. It made Prince gasp and roll his head back. Of course Dandy was going to blow him off a little, the perfect way of breaking the ice.

“Y—You aren’t really going to!?”  
“Of course I am,” Dandy snickered.  
“!? Dandy,” Prince’s face got a deeper shade of red.  
“Better let your lips get used to that name, baby”

Prince shivered as the alien hunters tongue scratched his slit, oh god, that felt so good. Too good. Of course it tickled, in a special way, but it felt so damn good. And he wanted more of it. This man was more to it than just words, and Prince could’ve fallen onto his knees any second – A loud gasp escaped his mouth as something warm and wet surrounded his pointing member. He had to send a hand to his mouth, to keep his sounds down. The feeling of saliva, the pressing tongue, Dandy had taken him into his mouth. It was so warm, and nice, making him groan quietly behind his hand. 

The alien hunter seemed to be straight onto the case, considering how he went deep and slowly down on the others shaft. Prince almost swooned over, and had to send a hand to Dandy’s head, gripping into that black mane of his, twirling his fingers into it and flattening that ridiculous hairstyle. Oh no. He was even hotter with his hair down, a moan escaped Prince’s lips again as Dandy pressed his whole member into his mouth, playing with it between his lips and tongue. Deep throating had never felt so good, and between the whimpering moans, Prince even mumbled out Dandy’s name, as he bobbed his head onto him. Brown hues peeked up at the other’s every now and then, making sure that he was always feeling good about himself. About him.

“—M—More—Dandy – Ple—Please –“ Prince whimpered as he gave off a small roll of his hips into the other’s mouth, meeting with his bobbing. A mumble got thrown back at him as Dandy sucked gently, but greedily onto the other’s shaft, gripping lightly onto his hips. The feeling of the other, the sight of the spit dripping down the manly chin Dandy had, it made Prince tug his hair lightly, whimpering, moaning and pleading softly. 

The firm lips planted around his member, the playful tongue pressing on it and the feeling of his throat meeting with his tip. Prince’s legs turned a little shaky as Dandy kept bobbing and suckling onto it, always taking him all the way to the tip of his lips where he licked and teased his tip whilst stroking his length, yanking lightly around it, making the racer pant behind his hand that still was planted in front of it. Just the mere feeling of Dandy’s mouth made Prince wonder, how good would he feel inside him?


	3. Favors returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we find Prince at the hands of a ruthless alien hunter, the racer's heart has entered a path it is sure to regret... How will he handle the favor that has been placed on the table by the alien hunter?

          “A-ah...” Prince gasped, his hands stuck between thick layers of black hair, “—Dan...dy...”

          His hips couldn’t remain still. Each suck Dandy delivered was pure ecstasy to the racer. It left his cheeks red, his blood pumping and eyes shut tight; he didn’t want to see, yet at the same time all he wanted was to witness the unthinkable (Space Dandy, the one and only, with cock in his mouth). The younger pictured it all too well within his mind. No detail was left out. Prince saw the way his tongue danced around the sides of his cock, the transparent veil of saliva that lingered around his tip. A beautiful picture, one which drove his desire and lust even further. Aching lungs screamed for air, their hitched gasps worsening as the sucks grew increasingly more intense on the other’s end.

          More, Prince whimpered, more—

          “I... need you—Dandy...” he added, throat hoarse as his head pressed against the wall, “...you’re making me crazy...”

          Though, if this was craziness then Prince would gladly cast away his sanity. The attention was one thing. It made him feel complete, wanted and desired in a way his fans and friends couldn’t manage. Dandy’s hands, his tongue and warmth brought a whole new specter of colors into the racer’s, current, life. His world had come to burst into colors, a variety of deeps shades of red; lust and love. Scents were stronger, his body warmer than ever. There was something truly magical in the way he touched him; Dandy’s fingers digging into his skin, the only chain Prince had to the real world; Dandy made Prince feel alive, he had never felt that way. For someone of his rank to be put aside and upon a pedestal, it had to be said that it had come to lose its shine in Prince’s eyes. The endless amount of praise, the never-ending love confessions, and easygoing hearts; it was no longer satisfying. The Casanova had grown tired of the easy lifestyle he held, his heart and passion constantly crying out for more.

          “Da…ndy” he whimpered again, the male’s cock twitching.

          He needed challenges. He needed something different; him. A washed-up alien hunter with the mouth of a carnivore; Prince longed for Dandy to devour all of him and he refused to choke his own desire. For someone of his own caliber to hunger for someone as common as Dandy. No one would ever understand. No one – would ever offer a thought of consideration, nor would anyone ever see what someone as average as him had to offer.  
The world. The stars.

          A loud moan escaped the racer’s mouth as he pushed back his aching climax. For someone who hadn’t been touched in months, even a year, this was a rocking adventure. Every piece of attention Dandy left on his twitching shaft, and cold skin, was a burning spark waiting to explode. The man’s hands left scorching marks on his surface and his tongue left his loins on fire; a burning vortex waited to erupt within Dandy’s hands, Prince’s face burning with anticipation as a transparent string of drool seeped past porcelain lips.

          And oh, oh how gorgeous he was.

          Taking in the other’s shaft at a more frequent pace Dandy clung around Prince’s hips. Its sides rubbed against his mouth, tongue, and left the alien hunter’s own crotch aching. Prince had so many new sounds for him to discover and Dandy couldn’t take his eyes off the moaning mess he held within his grasp. Playing him like an instrument, Dandy smirked at the sight he had been offered. His knees were trembling, his hand constantly tugging at his hair in a desperate manner, constantly seeming to scream for more. The younger’s hunger was supreme, his desperation a burning flare that hauled Dandy in like a moth to a flame. The closer he got, the sweatier he became; Icarus flew towards the sun, Dandy’s structure melting increasingly as he yearned to touch him further, softer and better.

          Was it wrong of him to image what Prince’s inside felt like? Probably.

          They were rivals, and yet…

          “D—dandy!” Prince moaned, head rolled back. “I – I’m gonna…”

          Weak. Prince was a mess at the lips of the Alien hunter, his blue eyes urgently searching for the alien hunter’s own gaze. His heart throbbed alongside his erection, an unbearable serenade of lust that never seemed to quench its own thirst. He had never found himself in a position of desiring another as badly as this. God, his entire body kept crying for the male, the greedy sucks around his cock ringing in his ears; he would cum at this rate, he knew, but he had yet to feel all his rival –

          With a pop, Dandy removed his lips, a motion that caused a sharp exhale to run past Prince’s lips. Fingers remained stuck in Dandy’s hair, his head rolling from side to side. His entire body remained in deep tension, his structure crumbling at the hands of the man. The alien hunter gazed up, starving eyes examining the mess he had created. Flushed cheeks, wet eyes; he had turned the cocky, calm racer into a befuddled mess and he loved every inch of the scene.

          “Turn around, baby,” Dandy cooed, his knees popping as he slowly began rising back up, “I wanna see…what you look like from behind.”

          Lips pressed softly against the other’s skin, hands trailing their way up Prince’s petite frame. Inch by inch they grazed the surface of his body, causing jolts of pleasure to run through the alien’s limbs. His touches were a curse, blessed and yet oh-so-deadly, and his kisses even worse; they made Prince feel intoxicated, hopeless and at a loss of both common sense as well as reason. He couldn’t take his eyes off him, the deep focus lingering within Dandy’s eyes even made him run out of stamina. Constantly at a loss of breath Prince allowed himself to drown further into those deep hues of his. A constant plead for more, his body only wanted to give in.

          He only wanted Dandy. There was no one else than Dandy, not now.

          “Prince…?” Dandy whispered, lips pressing against his chest, a tongue soon dragging across a pink, erect nipple.

          “A—a…Dandy…” the younger wheezed back as his hands fell, his fingers tracing the surface of the man’s cheeks. Their delicate frames soon draped around the older male’s face, Prince’s fingers longingly cupping his face, “—I want… you so badly…”

          A smirk blossomed on Dandy’s face, his lips pressing another kiss against Prince’s nipple. “Then turn around… and I’ll make yo—“  
          “—make me forget everyone else.” Prince soon interrupted, their gaze locking directly. “Make me forget everyone else… let me gaze into your eyes; I – I want to see your eyes… when you defeat me, again, Dandy.” I want to be yours, move me at your will.

          The last time the two had encountered each other it had been a nuisance. Dandy had been a pain the ass and a real thorn in the racer’s side, the way he had entered his life like some important figure only to turn out to be a challenge. Prince hadn’t enjoyed it one bit. Being provoked and prodded at, belittled, and ranked into someone worth less than somebody else; it had made him frustrated, angry and more determined the ever. Not only had Dandy enrolled in a race with him, proven to worthy an actual fight, but he had left a deep impact on his entire view on the world.

          Dandy had crushed his ego and impaled his heart.

          From the second the two had crashed Prince had felt something, something surreal and unknown. A strong sense of libido that never seemed to calm down, ah, the image of the alien hunter had been imprinted in his heart (and head) from that day and onwards. Never had he longed for someone as bad as Dandy; the sole reason he had begged him to come over and help was so he could see him again.

          (You left without a word last time, I never thought I’d get to see you again)

          Long, blue locks fell forwards as Prince’s body moved. Leaning headfirst his sparkles shifted, their white hue taking on a pale pink shade. His face burned, eyes moving all over the ship’s interior as he kicked off his suit and shoes. If Dandy was going to run out on him again then Price would at least give him a scenery worth recalling; to picture a timeline where he was forgotten, once more, was more than enough to make his heart bleed.

          Before the alien hunter revealed the greatest scenery in the world; a pale complexion, nudity in the shape of the most celestial being; his erect cock was secluded beneath a trembling hand as thick locks draped over his bare chest. Porcelain skin glimmered, drops of sweat reflection the shine from his sparkles. Prince’s being reflected the milky way and millions of stars above them, its frame a living visual of the galaxies spread throughout their vast universe; the male was a supernova, and Dandy couldn’t remove his gaze. His eyes excelled with starlight, every shade of blue creating butterflies in the alien hunter’s stomach.

          Star struck, for his eyes had never glanced upon a galaxy this spectacular.  
          Now… what?

          Lips parted as Dandy was left mesmerized at the sight before him. Prince’s body stood ready for him, his shy gaze still locked with Dandy’s own. He was at a loss of words, loss of action. Paralyzed by the immense beauty all he could was to drink the galaxy before him; hands therefore moved, once again, as they reached over to Prince’s face. He was quick in his actions, the grasp around Prince’s face bringing the two of them closer than ever as Dandy locked their wet lips in a heated kiss. Firm and loving pecks was placed on Prince’s upper lip, the alien’s own parting in return; tongues soon caressed, their wet nudges luring each other into a lustful tango.

          The muse to Dandy’s lust, once again he grew impatient and full of anticipation. Their naked chests brushed against one another upon pulling each other closely, their hands equally desperate as they gave into the lust within their hearts. Saliva was exchange in heated kisses, Dandy’s hands moving from one part of Prince’s body to another.

          Greedy grasps formed as his fingers clung onto the racer’s hips; closer, he thought, I need him closer before I lose my sanity.

          Hips were hoisted up, Prince’s arms delicately wrapping around the alien hunter’s neck as his body was picked up from the ground. His feet parted with the metallic surface of the ship’s floor, their frames draped tightly around Dandy’s frame with a tug of his body. Their lips kept on kissing, passing seconds turning to minutes as the alien hunter pressed Prince’s back against the wall; a final support of the naked being in his arms, an opportunity for him to unzip his pants.

          “Hold on…” Dandy whispered against Prince’s lips.

          And he held on. Dainty hands grabbed at the thick, black mane on the man’s head. Their foreheads connected as Dandy let go, his fingers pulling his pants down to reveal a throbbing wet erection. He had been brought close to climax just from sucking off the younger, and now it twitched longingly at the prolonged touch from Dandy’s own hand. Shivering breaths escaped as he stroked himself, curious fingers soon sliding up to Prince’s ass. They were nimble as they parted his cheeks, Dandy’s finger soon stroking and prodding against the alien’s opening. All motions that left the younger panting in front of Dandy’s face, Prince’s lips parted in a needy manner as his tongue clicked against his teeth.

          “D—Dandy…” Prince groaned under his breath. “Please…”  
          “—You’re tight…” Dandy whispered back, finger pressing against the humid surface, his moist finger slowly slipping past the clenched opening; “…damn, baby… are you sure you can handle my dick like this?”  
          “Are you…” a sweet chuckle emerged from Prince’s lips, his forehead nudging against Dandy’s, “…giving up on a challenge?”

          Hazel eyes lit up, Dandy’s lips parting for a split second. Challenge? Even after all this time spent in each other’s intimacy, Prince still managed to toss out a ‘challenge’ to him? God, he laughed. Lips smirked as gaze lingered on Prince’s own blue eyes. A staring competition, one which set sparks flying. It brought him back to the first meeting; fuck, that smug asshole had been so cocky, put himself above Dandy and made him seem like a loser (bonehead, wasn’t that it?). It was almost hilarious how he managed to wind him up, even now, after all this time.

          Challenge accepted. Dandy latched his lips back on Prince’s, heavy breaths turning into firm motions between lips. His finger delicately thrusted into the younger’s rear, its moist texture rubbing and preparing the tight walls; each thrust as a sweet release to Prince’s nerves, the sensation of his admiration’s finger a deep desire only his wet dreams prior had managed to live up; he needed to fit, he needed to complete the challenge – Dandy had to show Prince that he could complete their race.

  
          Sweet motions rolled into Prince’s end, Dandy’s finger pumping into him with slick movements. His cock twitched impatiently as its tip touched with Prince’s thigh, the male’s kisses growing more eager with every thrust. He could barely contain himself, the way the alien’s skin shifted and stretched around his finger only rising his arousal further. Another finger slid into, pumps and actions heading somewhat deeper as Prince’s sweet sounds escaped into Dandy’s mouth. Strings of saliva lingered between their occasionally parted lips, the alien’s voice quietly begging for the alien hunter at this point.

          “Dandy… I want to – feel you… your – cock…” Prince whined, fingers pulling at Dandy’s hair impatiently. His own dick had come be coated in precum; he had no idea much longer he’d be able to keep this up.

          A small moan escaped Prince, his words paused as he brought his face close to Dandy’s ear. His lips rested patiently by the curve of the ear, his tongue soon tracing the shell in soothing manners; “…I need you, Mister… Space Dandy; so badly…”

          Words were clear as the sky. The command, demand, from the racer was more than enough for Dandy to slide his fingers out of Prince, his body shivering as he was left wet and wide. Dandy grabbed his hips once again, his hand directing the alien’s ass onto his cock as he began pressing his thick, long shaft up and inside his lover. Bit by bit he sank into him, Prince’s opening draping around Dandy’s cock neatly. Its length was enough to rip off a serenade of moans from Prince’s lips, his arms clinging tighter around Dandy as the alien hunter’s cock molded with the walls inside him; more, Prince sang, give me more.

          More was a keyword and Dandy delivered. His hips planted themselves neatly up against Prince’s ass with a clasp of their skin. A high pitched gasp came, Dandy’s lungs exhaling a long desired breath as he held onto Prince’s smaller frame.

          Another thrust, the wet and thick shaft coated in transparent liquid slid out just enough for Dandy to slam it right back into the other. Their skin clasped yet again, a loud smack ringing throughout the cockpit of the ship. Again, again and again. Prince’s fingers cling desperately onto Dandy’s shoulders as the man kept pounding into his ass, the length of the erection pushing its way up and into him at an increasing pace. Each of Dandy’s fingers kept his cheeks spread, a constant desire to feel more of Prince’s warmth; he wanted to fuck him so hard he forgot his own name, make him so horny that he would only see stars; Dandy longed to fuck Prince as if he was the only man in the world.

          “D—Dandy… f—uck…!” Prince groaned, nails digging into the male’s shoulders, eyes shutting tight due to the sensitivity of his rear. It hurt, but it also felt so good; a mixed pleasure of sadistic love ran through his body and caused it to tremble, his hands and cock alike. Pure ecstasy and Prince didn’t want to get out of this hype.  
Their hips kept meeting. Dandy’s shaft plowing into Prince’s ass with deep, firm thrusts. For every pound that came Dandy felt his own sweat trail down his skin, tickling pearls of exhausting drawing goosebumps on his skin along with the sound of Prince’s voice by his ear. He begged, cussed and contributed with the sweetest sounds of pleasure known to the man’s history. It drove him further, his passion and burning, inhuman, libido aching to drive Prince nuts with his cock.

          A loud groan came from Dandy, his hips smashing up against Prince’s rear.  
          “Prince…” Dandy groaned behind gritted teeth.

          Out of reflex Prince soon tried to meet back with Dandy’s thrusts, his hips pressing back down with quick grinds; fuck me like you brag, he had said to Dandy earlier, a demand Dandy had planned take him up on; he wanted it loud, all around the place and cocky.

          Lips twitched into a pleased smile as Dandy gave a small slap to Prince’s ass, his voice ringing with a faint pitch; “—Moan for me baby, say my name.”

          **And he moaned**.

          Prince’s throat clenched at the slap, his back straightening with a crack of his spine. Fingers dug into the man’s skin as head tilted back, lips parting with a deep moan of Dandy’s name. Loud and clear, a sight that left Dandy smirking impatiently. He turned his face around to Prince’s neck, his lips pressing a quick series of kisses up across his skin. He wanted his voice calling for him, wanted to embrace every little detail Prince had to offer (if he was going to fuck, he’d do it real good; favors from Dandy was handed out personally and in an exquisite quality).

          Hips met with each other rapidly, Dandy’s hands trembling increasingly as his cock throbbed. He was way to close, their sweaty minutes having left his knees weak and aching. He needed to fill him up, longed to make him his for just a moment.

          “Prince – I’m gonna –“ Dandy wheezed, a single eye closing, hands grasping tighter as he pressed himself as close as possible towards his lover.  
A jolt ran through Prince, his eyes shooting up. They trembled, his chin resting upon Dandy’s shoulder with weak moans emitting from wet lips. He knew that phrase and how his heart raced; was he going to see it? The sensation of being loved by another man like this?  
          “Please…” Prince whispered, hoarsely, with a sloppy kiss to Dandy’s ear.

          Pacing up, Dandy’s chest pressed against Prince’s his head desperately searching for Prince’s as his climax closed in. Their foreheads met, both damp and warm, with a tiny bump so that their lips could catch each other once more. Muffled moans were tossed back to each other, Dandy’s tip pressing far into Prince’s core with one final thrust; an explosion, his seeping cum covering the insides of his male counterpart with deep exhale of his breath. His hands pressed his ass down towards his lap, strong arms trembling with exhaustion over having kept his tension inside for as long as he had.

          As tension released from his body Dandy was reduced to a panting mess in the embrace of the racer he had provoked too far. Their lips lingered on each other, kiss breaking a little after. Cum lingered on the rim of Prince’s opening, his forehead pressed weakly against Dandy’s. There was a faint smile on his face, an expression of joy as he gazed shyly up at Dandy’s eyes.

          “…That –“ he whispered.  
          “Was it good?” Dandy asked, smile lingering.  
          With a small chuckle Prince nudged Dandy’s forehead. “Your bragging is better,” he teased, eyes rolling as breath settled, “—but… at least you do your favors properly…”

          And that was all it had been – a little favor from the cocky alien hunter.

                    “…You’re cleaning this mess up by the way, Dandy.”  
                    “ – What !?”

* * *

_The end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I want to thank you all for the support, as much as I also want to apologize for the lack of updates on this. I have been busy and due to personal affairs I had to put writing aside. I tried, and I feel like I accomplished something. I have never been good at writing smut and over the years I have only become more "verbal". I spend a lot of time wandering around the main topic, often explaining too much.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the praise, comments and bookmarks! I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of "Little Favor", I have another plot in mind for Dandy and Prince so if you are interested leave me a comment! :) Once again, thank you all for the support.


End file.
